


Let's Have Dinner

by GuixonLove



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Meeting, Jarene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janine receives a bouquet of roses with a card that simply says: Saw your article about you and Sherlock. Let's have dinner. IA</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Have Dinner

Janine Hawkins walked into her office on Friday morning, pausing in the doorway when she saw a dozen blood-red roses in an expensive looking crystal vase on her desk. She looked around the rest of the office and didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. Shrugging, Janine strode over to her desk and plucked the small white envelope out of the bouquet and sat down in her chair to examine it. Her name was written neatly on the outside in flowing cursive letters. She picked up her platinum letter opener and efficiently slices through the paper. Setting the letter opener aside, she pulls the small card out of the envelope and reads the writing on the front of it.

_Saw your article about you and Mr. Holmes._   
_Let’s have dinner._   
_-I.A._

Janine frowned as she read it over again. She didn’t recognize the initials and wondered how those articles made anyone want to have dinner with her. Flipping the card over, she saw the name of a restaurant that she was quite familiar with and a time neatly printed on the back. She bit her lip and considered the possibilities. The invitation seemed nice enough and she was familiar with the meeting place so she didn’t have to worry about being violently murdered. Her mind made up, she set the card down and got to work, making plans to leave early to go home and get ready.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Janine stepped out of the cab after paying the driver and took a deep breath before walking into the restaurant. She paused once she was inside and scanned the dining room, not entirely sure of who she was looking for. A hand tapped her on the shoulder and she spun around to see the hostess standing behind her holding a couple of menus.

“Are you Janine Hawkins?” she asked pleasantly. Janine nodded and the hostess smiled. “Your table is right this way.” Janine followed the hostess to a table set for two tucked away in a back corner, a single red rose sat in the middle in between two lit candles. She sat down in the chair the hostess had pulled out for her and accepted the menus she was handed. Once the hostess had walked away, Janine glanced at the menu in her hand but found her gaze traveling around the dining room. There were couples eating dinner, stealing flirty gazes with one another and business associates having discussions about company projects in the works. Janine shook her head and looked down at the wine list in front of her. A glass of wine might calm her nerves while she waited for her mystery date. She was contemplating between a red or white wine when a sultry voice broke through her thoughts.

“Hello Ms. Hawkins,” Janine looked up and her breath caught in her throat when she saw the dark haired woman standing in front of her. She was dressed in a black dress that clung to her curves in all the right places and a pair of sky high stilettos. Her dark brown curls were pulled back into an elegant updo, a few strands framing her face. Janine smiled and held out a hand to the gorgeous woman.

“Call me Janine, please,” she said. The corners of the woman’s dark red lips turned up in a smile as she took Janine proffered hand and shook it firmly.

“Irene Adler,” she purred, squeezing Janine’s hand lightly before letting it go and sitting down in the chair across from her. She picked up the wine list in front of her and began to peruse it. “I loved reading those articles about you and Mr. Holmes. They were very entertaining bits of fiction.” Janine stared at Irene in surprise.

“Why do you say that?” she asked as she played with the corner of her napkin that lay on her lap. “Perhaps I really did shag Sherlock Holmes all over Baker Street.” Irene glanced up at her, an amused grin painted her lips.

“I don’t think so,” Irene said, setting the menu down and leaning across the table. “I think you and I both know who Mr. Holmes would rather shag and it isn’t either one of us, no matter how hard we try.”

“And how do you know that?” Janine asked. Irene just smiled.

“I know what Mr. Holmes likes,” she said simply. “As much as we may hope, it will never be us that he wants.” Janine sat back in her chair and held her hands up in mock defeat.

“Alright, you caught me. I just sold those stories as an act of revenge against him,” she replied with a sheepish grin. Irene returned her smile before turning to the waiter who had just walked up to the table and ordered a bottle of champagne and a couple of the night’s specials for them. Janine raised an eyebrow and waited for the waiter to walk away before speaking. “Champagne? Are we celebrating something, Ms. Adler?” Irene smirked.

“Perhaps,” she murmured as she ran a finger along the inside of Janine’s wrist, lightly scratching the thin skin with a red fingernail. “But mostly, I want to take you home and see how many times I can have you in one night. Let's see if I can beat your faux seven times with Mr. Holmes.” Janine tried to suppress the shiver that shot up her spine from Irene’s touch. She met Irene’s gaze and knew that Irene saw the reaction she was having on her. Irene looked like the cat that caught the canary as she winked at Janine and graciously accepted the champagne the waiter had brought to the table. He poured them both a glass before setting the bottle into a silver ice bucket on their table. Janine watched as Irene picked up the champagne flute, holding it up towards her, and picked up her own glass. “To a fun-filled evening.”

“Cheers,” Janine said, tapping her glass against Irene’s and taking a sip. This could be a very interesting evening indeed and she couldn’t wait to see what Irene had in store for her tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter and Tumblr as GuixonLove87


End file.
